Vash and Knives Baby Book
by Colhan3000
Summary: A humor filled look at Vash and Knives as babies. Rem tried her hardest to keep the twins out of trouble but thats what you get raising two none human infants on a space ship to a new planet. [First Trigun Fiction][Chapter 6 up]
1. First Time in Recreation Room

My first was a poem now this is a fiction for Trigun!

_**I do not own the Anime or Manga of Trigun!**_

**We always either see fictions of Vash and Knives either right after their big gun fight in the episode "In the Sky so Blue", or when they are kids and its either pre Steve abusing Knives incident or pre Tessla if they are going by the Manga. In this one I'm taking things a little more into the past, to a time any Trigun fiction writers have yet to explore currently on this site. Its stories of Vash and Knives when they were babies! Explore the babyhoods of everyone's favorite Humanoid Typhoon and everyone's favorite human hating Humanoid Plant! Enjoy the hilarious adventures of Knives and Vash through all their firsts…while Rem and the crew keep them out of trouble! **

**But this is sort of a short thing and will only be updated as I come up with ideas. **

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

**Vash and Knives Baby Book**

**Chapter One:**

**First Time in Recreation Room**

"Okay you two here you are" Rem smiled putting the two infant twin boys on the blanket, since being born from the bulb they had been growing so fast. Unlike human babies whose eyes stayed gray for s curtain amount of time, both boys had distinct eye colors as well as heads covered with thick downy blond hair. Vash the youngest by five seconds had big bright greenish turquoise eyes and hair the color of honey. Knives however had just as big bright sky blue eyes and hair so light a blond it was platinum. Vash was dressed in the smallest size clothing on the ship as was Knives; however that wasn't nearly small enough since the twin's arms and legs were still a few inches to short to fully fix in the big things. Rem laughed as a small white butterfly fluttered up and began hovering next to the two babies. "Do you two like butterflies?" Rem asked knowing they wouldn't be able to answer; the butterfly landed right on Vash's nose and for a moment she thought that Vash being the lightly more timid of the pair would get scared and start crying any second. But that worry vanished when the blonder baby cooed and laughed as he tried to catch the butterfly.

"I guess that's a yes from you huh Vash?" the baby lost interest in the butterfly turning his big turquoise eyes to his foster mother and started laughing. "What about you Knives?" the older baby who was watching the butterflies depart turned his blue eyes to the person his brother was looking at; the older boy pouted and stuck his fist in his mouth. "What's wrong Knives?" Rem asked stroking the older boy's downy pale hair.

"Hey! Rem!" the black haired woman looked up from the oldest of her adopted sons to see Mary coming through the door of the recreation room. The brown haired woman jogged up to her and smiled "Hello Rem, oh and hello you two cuties" Mary said cooing at the two baby boys before turning to Rem. "They've gotten so big…and it's only been a month or so"

"I know…I think they'll start growing in their baby teeth soon" Rem said smiling back at the boys when Knives made a funny sound.

"And they look so much alike too"

"They are twins Mary" Rem said with humor in her voice "But they both have different personalities, I can tell that even now. Vash acts a lot more timid then Knives does…but a lot more playful. Knives on the other hand is a little rough houser; climbs on top of Vash or anything around him…I swear he gets into everything if I don't watch him. Just the other day I was dressing Vash and lost track of him…I found him hiding in the closet" Rem said laughing.

"Sounds like he's a little trouble maker…Hey little guy, you a trouble maker or is Rem over reacting?" Knives looked up at the woman before making a whining noise and sticking his fist in his mouth again. "Does he always do that?"

"He just started doing that a few days ago…that's the reason I think there getting ready to grow their teeth. Either them growing in is starting to upset him, or he just does that when he's scared of something" Rem said stroking both boys hair.

"When they get older you'll have to be careful" Mary said.

"Why is that Mary?" Rem asked.

"Well…" Mary shifted her feet before fixing her glasses to sit on the bridge of her nose "It's none of my business but…twins can have some…personality problems if your not careful raising them. If you talk to them as if they are one person, make them dress the same, look alike stuff like that. A friend of mine had triplets and she made them dress and look the same and well…the three of them grew up hating each other…hating themselves as well…" hearing her fellow crew mates concerns she smiled.

"Don't worry Mary…I have no intention of doing that…"

"Sorry if I sound bossy…"

"No, no not at all! Any way I have to give the boys their bottles, they have such big appetites" Rem joked and reached into the basket next to her to pull out two warm baby bottles.

"Um…Rem don't be alarmed" Mary said with worry in her voice.

"Be alarmed about what?" Rem asked, she saw Mary's eyes go from her to the blanket. Looking there she saw something that made her drop the bottles, Knives and Vash were gone. "Oh no! Were could they have gone!" Rem said looking around; they were babies they couldn't have gotten far right?

"Maybe they crawled off? Did they start crawling yet?"

"No…oh no…Mary could you help me find them?"

"Of course, they can't have gone too far" the two women split up and began searching around the recreation room, looking high and low for the two missing twins. When they looked every were they could think of they returned to were the blanket and basket were.

"Did you find them Mary?" Rem asked very worried by now.

"No I didn't…Sorry Rem"

"Were could they have gone?" Rem wondered out loud as a very babyish laugh rang out from the lake in the middle of the room. Both women wasted no time in running over to the lake; they found both Knives and Vash at the bank of the lake, both of them covered in mud and working together to get the other one even more muddy.

"Oh thank goodness…aside from being a little muddy they're both okay" Mary said and laughed when Knives made an amused noise before smashing a hand full of mud in his younger brothers face.

"Oh you two almost gave me a heart attack!" not noting the mud or the fact that both boys were covered in it she kneed down and pulled both babies into her arms. Both babies looked at her innocently with their big eyes; one set blue the other turquoise. "I…I guess I'll have to give them a bath before I can feed them"

"Looks like it…I'd help you but I have to get back to my post…sorry"

"No it's alright, you go on I'll grab the blanket and basket and go get these two cleaned up" Grinning while holding the two boys, Knives in the right and Vash in the left.

"Okay…see you after my post is over?" she asked as they went through the door leading to the normal part of the ship.

"Sure!" Rem said and the two women went of in different directions, Mary to the left going to the main control area and Rem to hers and the boy's room. "So guys…" Rem said looking at both babies "What did you two think of your first time in the recreation room…besides getting all muddy?" she asked playfully. Both boys blinked before both of them grinned; letting out giggles out the two boys plopped there hands on Rem's face, both hands leaving identical muddy handprints on each of Rem's face.

"Should I take that as getting muddy was funniest?" both babies simply laughed again as they continued to put muddy handprints all over Rem's face a cloths all the way to their room.

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

**And that's it for chapter one! What's up for chapter two? Well that's for me to know and you guys to find out! Wasn't Knives and Vash the most adorable things? When I saw a picture of them as babies in a Manga scan on the internet I just had to make a chapter fiction like this!**


	2. Check Up Time

Does everyone like that last chapter? Well here is chapter two!

_**Do I have to say this? I may be a insane obsessed Trigun fan but I do not own the Anime or the Manga.**_

**Just for the record these little stories are random; they have no real connection to each other only to the fact that they are stories of Vash and Knives babyhood. Alright? Okay then on to the next chapter!**

**Just to note that some of the vaccines mentioned in this story are fake, they aren't real. **

**The only vaccines mentioned that are real are Hepatitis B and Vitamin K vaccines, these two are real injections and are given to newborns seconds after being born. I would like to thank my mom's friend who is a nurse for giving me this information for this chapter.**

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

**Vash and Knives Baby Book**

**Chapter Two:**

**Check Up Time**

"Alright Vash your all ready" Rem said putting little blue boots on Vash's feet; it was time for the twins check up, it was there second one since they had been given a check on heath when they were born. Now they needed another one to make sure everything was alright; they weren't human babies and anything bad about their health could spring up without them knowing, plus they needed to get their immunizations to all the infant related and childhood related illnesses that popped up a few years before Project SEEDS was created. However she was a little worried about how the boys would take it; Vash had gotten through his Vitamin K and Hepatitis B shots without a problem when they were born, Knives however had screamed so loudly through both that the crew had thought someone was being murdered. He was such a fragile little thing when it came to pain, nothing at all like his younger brother…

"Speaking of Knives were did he go?" She wondered putting Vash on the floor and the boy went to grab his favorite toy. Knives was always getting into everything, she had to constantly remember that she couldn't take her eyes off him even for a second or he'd crawl off some place. "Knives? Knives were did you go now?" she called hoping the blue eyed boy would respond to his name and come out of hiding…no such luck. "Knives…come on now come out…please we're going to be late" Rem said looking through the toy chest which was a favorite hiding place for the older boy. Rem sighed and pushed a few strands of her long black hair to the back of her ear, looking up when she heard a giggle from the bathroom. Smiling she walked in and didn't see and viable sight of the twin "Knives are you hiding in here?" she asked playfully and gained another giggle, noticing that it came from the hamper she put the twins dirty cloths in, she was glad the laundry had been done already and it was empty. "Oh were oh were did my little Knives go hiding to" she said walking over to the hamper "Could he be…HERE!" she quickly opened the hamper and picked up the pale haired boy who had begun squealing.

"Well now that we're done playing hide and seek for now…we better get to the Medical Bay or Joey will be wondering what happened to us" Rem said picking up Knives younger twin. Walking down to the Medical Bay Rem amused herself by watching the two babies play with each other; they were kicking their feet at the other and laughing when the others feet made contact, a version of paddy cake maybe but with using feet instead of hands and no cutie song. It was obvious to anyone who watched them that they were going to be inseparable when they became old enough to walk and talk. Knives was already protective of his little brother as was any older sibling, once Rowan had agreed to watch the boys when Joey called Rem to speak to her about something. He had sat down and picked up Vash so he could feed him; Knives however saw this as Rowan trying to take his little brother away, the older twin had crawled up to the man in record speed and bit him on the arm…**_very_** hard! As for Vash once she had picked up Knives to go give him a bath; the moment his older brother was out of his sight he became the saddest baby anyone would have ever seen, and being that it was sweet little Vash doing the crying it would have pulled at anyone's heart strings to see him that upset.

Vash wouldn't stop crying until Knives was back in his sights when Rem placed him back on the floor; the younger boy had been happy when Knives was back beside him inside their playpen and had shown it by snuggling up against him making happy baby sounds. She had ended up giving both boys a bath to keep Vash from crying anymore. Either way Rem smiled; she was glade that at this age they were showing high hopes of few sibling quarrels, or if they had any fights at all that they would make up easier the siblings that were years apart. They were twins after all; neither living a life before the other and seeing each other the very day of their birth, having a friend, playmate and sibling for life all from the very beginning. She looked at the two boys and laughed at the picture that popped into her head; one of the future of when they were finally on their new home planet where ever that may be, of a teenaged Vash and Knives talking about the best way to impress a girl. Yes they were boys; and with boys came the constant chatter about girls then they were older, she just hoped that they didn't try that silly 'acting macho' bit with any girls, she would have to tell them early on that it did not work despite what anyone told them, she would know she was a girl after all…

Then a picture of them getting married and having children; being that them being born from plant bulbs and her caring for them Rem guessed she had cheated in that area, but any children they had she would see them as her grandchildren no matter what. "Just don't make me an official old woman yet though…I'm still old enough to marry you know" she said to the two babies who didn't know what she was talking about; they simply looked up at her with their big blue and green eyes before going back to their game just as they reached the Medical Bay. Walking in it looked like any doctors office would; jars filled with alcohol with cotton swabs, a sink and on the shelf next to it was a bottle of antibacterial liquid soap, paper towel dispenser, cabinets filled with things she couldn't make out, and then the tiny veils of medicine used for injections and the needles themselves resting in a jar similar to the cotton swabs and a jar of tongue depressors. In the center of the room was an exam table that for comfort purposes was cushioned and had paper on it for sterile reasons, next to it was a metal table with a box of sterile latex gloves and a biohazard bin to place any used materials that might cause a health risk.

"Well, well my two favorite patients" Joey said smiling at the boys whom he had become a foster father to.

"Joey are you sure you don't need to be watching the crew? I mean you are the caption and all…"

"Nonsense Rem! I learned about medicine from my father who was a doctor, I was studying to become a doctor before I became apart of Project SEEDS and became caption and to be honest I don't think the medical team here are very comfortable about Vash and Knives" Joey said this softly, he knew that it hurt Rem whenever she heard of someone being scared of the boys simply for being different. "The crew will be fine without me for little; making sure these two are in good heath is important" Joey said putting the stethoscope into his ears "So who first?"

"Better do Vash first Joey…Knives is going to put up a fight so we might as well get Vash over with first" she said looking at the green eyed younger boy. Joey walked over and picked Vash up from Rem's arms, no sooner was he removed from his older brother's side that Knives began to fuss. "Knives it alright, he isn't taking Vash away" Rem said trying to calm the older boy.

"Protective little guy I see, they're going to be thick as thieves when they're older" Joey said putting the stethoscope under Vash's shirt to listen to the boys heartbeat.

"You have no idea Joey…" Rem said trying to keep Knives from falling out of her arms, the older boy was now reaching his arms out trying to get to Vash, making unhappy noises that sounded that he was close to brawling.

"Why not put him on the table too? It will stop Knives from trying to wiggle out of your arms" Joey said who had gone to pick up the scale to record how much Vash weighed along how much he had grown. He picked Vash up as Rem put Knives down on the table and wrote down on Vash's medical file is weight and length "He's grown a bit and put on a healthy amount of weight…for his size…I can't be one hundred percent sure because of their growth rate seeming to be faster then a humans"

"Yes they do seem to be growing rather fast…I hope that isn't a bad thing" Rem said glade that Knives finally calmed down; Joey took Vash off the scale and back on the table were he started babbling something in baby talk to his brother. "It would be nice to know what they were saying wouldn't it?" she said with humor in her voice.

"Yes it would…" he said as the boys laughed "I'd love a good joke right now" the two adults laughed. Joey checked Vash's ears which the boy laughed finding it ticklish maybe, but he did not enjoy having a light in his eyes when Joey checked his eyes. "All that's left is the blood draw and the immunizations" Joey said getting the needle and bottle used for drawing blood.

"Don't worry…Vash doesn't seem to mind it…Knives on the other hand"

"I remember…I thought something was hurting him, I still can't believe Knives can scream that loud, god to see he had a healthy set of lungs" Joey joked. Joey drew Vash's blood with no trouble and set it on the stand on the desk with the boys name labeling it, throwing the needle in the biohazard bin. He took out two more needles for the immunizations for the diseases of Kekliatoeses and Hepluenza; two illnesses that popped up recently before project SEEDS began, while diseases such as cancer, AIDS and other former deadly diseases were at last curable and rarely seen anymore. These two took their places and could kill a person at the same speed if not given some protection in the form of an injection, and regular check ups "Alright time for Knives…" he did all the tests he had done with Vash, however Knives found it funny to grab at the short hairs of the mans mustache while he was checking the boys ears. Before Joey started the shots Rem spoke up.

"There's one thing I want you to check for me"

"What's that Rem?"

"Well…Knives has been chewing on everything, and biting anything and anyone who gets close to him with the exception of Vash and me. He's even been gnawing on his hand…and he's been crankier the normal lately, I think his teeth are coming in"

"I'll check and see" Joey took out one of the tongue depressors and opened Knives mouth to check the boys gums. He didn't have to put his fingers on the boys gums to know that there were little bumps on them; a sure sign of teeth beginning to grow in, he could even see a tooth at the top already cutting through the gum, the source of the poor boys discomfort. "You were right Rem, there's even one tooth cutting through the gums"

"Poor thing that's why he's been so upset lately"

"Well if his are coming in then Vash shouldn't be to far behind. If Knives starts showing signs of fever don't worry…that happens some times with teething, but if you feel something isn't right bring him back to me okay?"

"Okay, thanks"

"Now…your going to have to hold him while I do this, he partially gave the ships doctor a nasty bruise when giving him his shots"

"Okay" she took little Knives in her arms; the baby boy not knowing of what was to happen kept his eyes on his brother and started sucking his thumb. The moment the needle penetrated his skin however and he started screaming. Rem held him still as his blood was drawn; she hated seeing him like this but it had to be done for his own good, and Knives screaming got worst with the last two injections were given.

"Knives its okay, its over now" Rem said trying to get the boy to stop crying; his cheek red from screaming and tears still coming from his blue eyes, he looked pitiful "Joey I hope those didn't hurt him" Rem said finally calming the boy down.

"No, no…some people can take them…and some can't" he knew that might have sounded cold but there ready anything much other then that about the subject.

"He's so sensitive to pain; I hope that isn't something to worry about…"

"Its normal trust me, some people don't have a high tolerance for pain. Now how about a reward for you two hmmm?" Joey said opening a cabinet.

"What are you going to give them?" Rem asked, the boys could have lolly pops yet like doctors usually gave.

"These" Joey held out two rubber toys; one of them was shaped like a doughnut and had fake chocolate frosting and sprinkles painted on it, the other was oddly enough was light blue and had a butterfly at one end. "Teething rings for both of them" Joey laughed when he saw little Vash's green eyes widen as he looked at the doughnut shaped one "You want this one Vash?" Joey asked handing the baby the toy, the boy squealed at the idea of a new toy, Joey handed the butterfly one to Knives who began gnawing on it vigorously "Looks like he's grateful" Joey joked "Just make sure you clean them every time before giving the rings to them, babies have a habit of dropping them all over the place" Joey said.

"I will, at least Knives seems to forgive you now…until the next time" Rem said as Knives bit down hard on the ring, Vash was simply playing with his not really needing a teething ring at the moment but that time was coming up soon if Knives was already starting.

"Well then, I'll have to get back to the controls…I'll see you same time next month?" Joey asked taking the gloves off his hands.

"Yes of course" Rem said picking the boys up.

"I'll give you the results of their blood tests in three days, five days tops"

"Alright thank you again Joey"

"I'm sort of a father figure to them…have to set an example career wise for them don't I?"

"I guess so…I'll see you later" Rem said waving and walking to the door.

"Okay" the black haired man called. Walking to their room Rem looked at them both; she wondered what careers they might choose, she guessed with how much of a mommy's boy Vash was he might want to have a career similar to hers. Knives…she could see him as a doctor or business field. She smiled at them, whatever they decided to do with their lives she would happy if they were happy.

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

**And that's it for chapter two. Everyone just loves baby Vash and Knives! **


	3. First Words

Next new chapter coming up!

_**I do not own the Trigun Manga or the Anime; I wish I owned Knives and Vash! Baby Knives because he's crazy…but then again his species grows faster…**_

**HERE COMES AN EVENT THAT EVERY PARENT WAITS FOR! Well one of the two events; one event is their child's first word and the other is their child's first steps, this will be Knives and Vash's first words…the walking for the first time will be later.**

**Some reviewer had asked if I was going to have other crew member's points of view of Vash and Knives. I will do this in due time; however I'm not very sure of the personality of some of the crew members. I know how Joey, Rem, Mary and of course Steve would act with the twins, but I'm sort of blind when it comes to Rowan and Law. You'll have to wait until I see the episode with them in it before I do any of those for them…I will make sure I do view points for the others…Rem does need a rest. **

**This is going to be a much shorter chapter…I couldn't really think up ideas for this…**

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

**Vash and Knives Baby Book**

**Chapter Three:**

**First Words**

"Come on you guys…say my name…say Rem" the raven haired woman said to the twins in their highchairs; they were in the ships cafeteria eating their lunch, and also hoping today would be the day her two adopted sons would say their first words. They had been making little squeal sounds and other noises, but none of them had come close to words of any kind. Not only were they being stubborn to talk to her; Vash was being very fussy about eating today as well, Vash who would sometimes steal food off his brothers tray refused to eat so much as a bite. "If you're not going to talk at least eat?" Rem asked putting the spoon up to the green eyed boy; the boy made an annoyed noise and pulled his face away "Vash come on…it's your favorite, peaches" Rem held the food out again and still Vash refused to eat. "How about you then Knives?" Rem held Vash's peaches to the blue eyed twin; peaches weren't Knives favorite food but the boy happily ate it, Vash made a sound that clearly said he was not happy about his brother eating food that was his to begin with.

"Ives!" Vash sounded as if he was trying to shout something at his brother, but it coming out as a funny sound like all the others.

"Hermp" Knives made a sound at his brother and attempted to grab some food off his brother's tray, he liked the peaches Rem had given him and wanted more.

"Ives!"

"Ash!"

Rem giggled at the two boys before pulling them away from each others food trays, "Now that's enough you two…you eat what's on your own trays…you both have pretty much the same thing" She didn't even plan what happened next. She had turned her back for just a second to grab something to pull her hair back her black hair since the twins had gotten into hair pulling lately. She heard a giggle that had to be Vash before feeling something make contact with her head…something mushy by feeling how easy it gave after smacking into the back of her head. Curious Rem lifted her hand up to her hair to feel something mushy and cool there; pulling it back she looked at what it was…peaches. She turned around and there was little Vash looking as innocent as any baby would, holding the baby spoon in his hand that had traces of peaches on it. This was a first for the younger twin; normally it was Knives who was the trouble maker, Knives who would climb on things, use peoples arms as teething rings, screamed at the top of his lungs until he got what he wanted.

Knives was known to throw his toys at peoples head; the first event of that was Knives throwing his rattle that Mary had given him as a present, which Knives threw at Steve's head and that man already hated the two boys and Knives just might have made it worst. Along with toys Knives was known to throw food when any was near him; Vash however NEVER before now had thrown anything, he wasn't as big of a trouble maker as his older brother. "Now Vash" Rem said in a serious tone "We do not throw things at people" she knew they were babies but some limits to their antics had to be made; forbid they ever become spoiled before reaching the new planet, she blamed herself that possibly not disciplining Knives enough for his own throwing of things that Vash picked up the act. The boy widened his green eyes before letting out a squeal and throwing more food at his adopted mother; who this time was able to duck and the food went splattering all over the wall, and the boy was now covered in the peaches, the second shot of his ammo being to messy and mushy to stay on the spoon with the wiggly arm of a baby, splattered all over his cloths and down his shirt when he had thrown whatever was left on the spoon.

"Oh Vash look at you…I just gave you a bath yesterday" Rem said sighing and picked the younger boy up careful not to get the food dripping off him on her cloths. She would go and take Vash's cloths off and put him in the play pen before getting Knives, then put the older boy done for a nap while washing his brother for a second time. She heard the usual near crying sounds from both boys as Rem carried the younger boy away from his brother, this happened every time and she really didn't want to end up bathing both boys again.

"Ash! Ash! Vash!" Rem stopped at that and then turned to face Knives who was still in his high chair, his little hands reaching out to get to his brother. But what he just said…was she imagining it or did Knives just…

"Vash! Vash! VASH!" He was yelling louder as if shouting that would make is adopted mother bring his brother back over.

"Ives!" Vash had heard his name and reached out with more strength to reach his brother then before "Ives! Knives!"

"You two…" Rem said looking at the two little twins who were currently reaching for the other as if for dear life, and shouting the others name. Of all the words they could have had to be their first; it could have been the baby talk she and Mary used on the boys, something said from Joey or a joking remark from Law or Rowan, or possibly but thankfully one of the endless swears that came bursting from Steve's mouth even when in the presents of the boys, it could have even been one of their names mostly their adopted father Joey or adopted mother Rem's name, or their own names. But instead their first words…were…

"VASH!"

"KNIVES!"

Each others names; Rem smiled and walked back over to the older boy and picked him out of his high chair, the older of the twins latched on to his brother just as the younger one did the same, acting as if they had been separated for months instead of a few seconds. Smiling at the two not really caring now that Knives was getting covered in peaches from clutching his brother, and that she would have to bath the two of them together again she shook her head and walked off down the hall. Passing Mary along the way she asked her to clean up the mess for her while she went to bath the two messy twins. These two little babies were going to be near inseparable when they got older…she just knew it; all the signs of it were there. From crying when they were taken away from each other, to being protective of each other, and now their first words being the other ones name. Rem laughed as the boys continued to call out the others name when out of earshot of Mary, not always pronouncing them correctly but they had plenty of time to practice. Rem just hoped they NEVER picked up Steve's swearing habit; now that they were starting to talk, they would probably start mimicking anything they heard.

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

**I don't know if anyone knows and since it was brought up in the chapter I'll just add this so people aren't confused. For those who don't know a baby spoon is of course as the name implies a spoon for babies. It is smaller then a regular spoon; and the scooping part of the spoon is covered with hard rubber or something, its similar to the rubber used to make teething rings. My mom use to feed me and my younger sister with a baby spoon when we were babies…but my mom says I used it more to cut teeth then eat with…heheh… **


	4. Being Babysat

Hey everyone here is the next chapter!

_**Must I put this up every time? I do not own either the Trigun Manga or the Anime.**_

**I finally saw the episode with all the SEEDS crew members. I made a small error about There being someone named Law on the ship, when I saw the episode there was only Joey, Mary, Rowan, Steve and Rem as the crew along with Knives and Vash. So Until I figure out who this Law person is that keeps popping up all over the web when I look up Trigun information the name will not appear in this story again until I find that out.**

**This shows Mary and Rowan's point of view of the twins! They are left Baby sitting the two of them.**

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

**Chapter Four**

**Being Babysat**

"Ow, ow, ow! Knives…come on now…OUCH! Please stop pulling my hair…and give me back my glasses" Rowan was at the mercy of the oldest of Rem's adopted sons. Rem and Joey needed to run through a few things with the next path the ships were going to take, so he and Mary were taking care of the boys. Mary had a way with children; she adored kids saying it reminded her of her baby sister who was currently in cold sleep with the others. When the two boys came along at first she was a little scared of the boys like everyone else on the ship not including Rem and Joey. But she warmed up to the boys quick and could almost be called there aunt by the way she fawned over them. Right now she was on the opposite end of Rem's room playing with little Vash. Vash had started crying when he lost sight of Rem; but he got over it after a couple of minutes when Mary had started bouncing him on her knee. Knives on the other hand was a different story; Knives wasn't as attached to Rem as Vash was so he didn't cry when she left. However when he had gone to pick up Knives butterfly teething ring; the boy found it funny to jump on top of his back as if playing horsey, before Rowan knew it Knives had grabbed his glasses in one hand and a hand full of his black hair in the other.

Rowan liked the boys really; it gave him a chance at getting better at caring for children, when they got to the new world he was hoping he and Mary could Marry and start a family. Much as he loved the two twins; he hoped that weather he had sons or daughters with Mary, that none of them were rough housing troublemakers like Knives. "Who's a good little boy?" Mary coed tickling the squealing boy "You are such a cutie!" she said rubbing her nose on Vash's, Vash took this moment to snatch Mary's glasses and put them over his own eyes. The younger twin had turned his head to look and Rowan and his brother; from here Rowan could see that the glasses made the boys green eyes even bigger then they already were, they also gave Vash a sort of smart look to him, what Steve would call a "Computer Geek" look which was what that man always called him. Rowan glared at the floor; if that man didn't stop groping Mary he would have to take more drastic measures to make him stop. Rowan was torn out is his thoughts along with some of his hair; he looked over his shoulder to peek at Knives, the boy looked like he was having the time of his life, with a few strands of hair clutched in his tiny fist.

"Hey Mary…how about some help? Knives is an active one" Rowan said as the blue eyed boy began bouncing on his back.

"Oh Rowan he's only playing" Mary said standing up and holding Vash close her chest "He wants you crawl around, don't tell me your parents never let you ride on their backs" Mary said stroking Vash's hair.

"Yeah…but what does that have to do with him stealing my glasses?" Rowan asked good naturedly as he looked at Vash who was still wearing Mary's glasses.

"Babies grab anything that they are curious about; my baby sister use to love grabbing my glasses, that's why I wear glasses that are harder to break" Mary said taking the glasses off of Vash, then demonstrated their strength best she could while holding Vash by trying to pop the lens out. A task that could be done easily by anyone with any pair of glasses, but her glasses stayed strong and the frames even bended with the pressure her hands were putting on them. "I'm going to go get the boys lunches ready, you can try and wear out Knives until then before we put them down for a nap okay?" she asked smiling, he just nodded and then brown haired woman went into the kitchen. They would have gone to the cafeteria or Recreation Room to feed them like Rem liked to do; however Rem said that the boys had recently been crawling all over the place as quick speeds, so she wanted them to stay in her and the boys room until she got back. Rowan winced when Knives started bouncing on him again.

"Alright! Alright you win Knives just stop doing that" Rowan begged the boy and began crawling around the room hoping this would make the boy stop. However this just railed Knives up more and the boy dug the heels of his chubby feet into Rowan's sides, like a cowboy trying to get his horse to gallop. Rowan sucked in a breath and winced at the force that was delivered to his sides. Along with growing fast it seemed the boys had a lot of strength in them as well; that eased a worry he had had for a while concerning Steve. That man was so scared of the boys that Rowan was worried the guy might try to hurt them in the future. At this discovery he hoped the boys would be able to defend themselves if that ever came about. "Come on now Knives…haven't you abused me enough for one day?" Rowan asked smiling at the boy. The boys blue eyes grew wide before he gave one last hard bounce that sent Rowan to the floor. Laughing Knives got off the poor man and crawled off into the kitchen; Sighing Rowan picked himself off the floor and walked into the kitchen. Mary was cooing at little Vash who was in his high chair as she was fixing lunch; then she saw Knives crawling in looking like the picture of innocence despite beating up on a man three his age.

"Aw! Hello Knives, did you miss your baby brother?" Mary cooed picking the baby up who again reached to steal her glasses "Not this time you little sneak" Mary said good naturally and took her glasses off so the boy couldn't take them. Knives huffed and tried to reach the counter that had the glasses on it; Mary laughed and put Knives in his highchair next to Vash, the two began one of their baby babble conversations as Mary looked around before turning to Rowan. "Rowan I forgot to get the boys bibs, could you set their bowels and bottles on the trays while I go get them?"

"Sure Mary" the young woman exited the room leaving Rowan with the two twins. He picked up the trays of strained carrots and mashed potatoes and put them in front of the boys; Rem had asked them to give the boys mash potatoes since she was trying to get them to eat solid little by little, they were starting to grow in their baby teeth. When he turned to get the two bottles left on the counter he regretted it; the boys quickly flung their food at him, he turned to them "Now you boys, it's not nice to throw things at people" he was beginning to lose his patience a little, when it came to stop people he had a very long rope when it came to patience, but these boys were pushing him to the last few inches, Knives unparticular. Both boys just tilted their heads to the side before licking the food off their hands; sighing Rowan wiped as much food off him as he could before handing the boys their bottles, Knives quickly took his and squirted milk at Rowan. Glaring at the boy he wiped the milk off his glasses just as Mary walked in carrying the bibs.

"Um…Rowan why do you have food and milk all over you?" she asked walking over to Vash and tying on the bib that had a red trim and had a picture of a little bird on it.

"The boys still wanted to play" Rowan said trying to maintain his patience; Mary finished tying on Knives bib which was all white with the picture of a tree on it.

"Well their going to have to wait; they have to go down for a nap a little after they finish eating" Mary said getting the baby spoons out and handing one to Rowan "Why don't you feed Vash since Knives likes bulling you" Mary joked had sat down at the table and started to feed Knives who didn't put up a fight and quietly ate his lunch. Rowan turned to the younger of the twins and spooned up some mashed potato and lifted it up to Vash's mouth. The boy crinkled his nose at the food and turned his head away.

"Come on now you have to eat Vash" Rowan said trying again; Mary looked up from feeding Knives.

"Try pretending it's an air plane and maybe he'll eat it" Mary said demonstrating what she meant by making engine sounds and zooming the spoon around that was full of strained carrots. She brought it to Knives mouth which he ate once again without a fight "See just like that, now you try" Rowan was ready to try anything so he decided to give it a try.

"Here comes the plane Vash" Rowan said zooming the spoon around as he made engine sounds; Vash's eyes widened and his green eyes followed the path of the spoon and his mouth opened "The planes coming in for landing" just as he went to put the spoon in Vash's mouth the boy laughed and shoved the spoon right into Rowan mouth. Rowan blinked but was grateful that Rem had taken the boys off most of the nasty tasting baby food she use to feed them, and that the spoon wasn't filled with strained carrots since he was allergic to carrots. The shock on Rowan's face was enough to send both boys into fits of laughter and Mary into a fit of giggles. Rowan sighed and wondered when this was going to end.

_**An Hour and a Half Later**_

"Thank you again for watching the boys" Rem said who looked in the darkened room, in the large crib laid sleeping Vash and Knives.

"It was no trouble at all" Mary said turning to Rowan "Right?"

"Oh yes no trouble at all we were happy to help"

"Well, then maybe I'll ask you two to watch the boys more often" Rem said.

"Yes, maybe you will" Rowan said hoping the feeling of worry didn't sound through his voice.

"Well better go, don't want all our talking to wake them…and I need to make something for myself to eat" Rem said, saying good bye for one last time Rowan and Mary began to walk to their own rooms.

"That was fun wasn't it Rowan?"

"It was alright I guess" Rowan said fixing his glasses.

"You would make a good father you know that Rowan?" Mary said smiling.

"Really you think so?" Rowan asked hoping Mary wouldn't notice he was blushing.

"I hope if I ever become a mother…my children will be just like Vash and Knives, perfect little angels" Mary said as she got to her door and pushing the button to open the door. "I'll see you at dinner with Rem later?"

"What…oh yes of course!" Rowan said snapping out of his stupor; smiling Mary enter her room and the door slid shut, what Mary said went through his mind.

"_I hope if I ever become a mother…my children will be just like Vash and Knives, perfect little angels" _

Rowan looked at the ceiling with a pained look on his face before groaning.

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

**Well how did I do for the point of views? I honestly think that while Mary, Rowan and Joey were a little nervous around the boys a first they grew to like them. Rowan and Mary even ate at the same table with the boys without any trouble with it at all, Steve was always the problem. I hope I gave a good look at Mary and Rowan's romance; I'm not sure if Mary already has any romantic feelings toward Rowan, since that scene were Rowan proposed Mary had asked him if he was joking with her, before telling her that he fixed the freezer so that Steve won't wake up again. Rowan and Mary's relationship was hard to do for this chapter. **


	5. Bath Time

I can do this…I will just ignore the constant cracking of my fingers as I type with cramped up hands…

_**Do I look like someone that owns Trigun? Oh yah you can't see me…While I wish I owned Trigun I don't.**_

**Due to reasons beyond my control we had to restart the computer…so all my fan fiction stuff was erased much to my anger…so this was erased along with all my other fictions. Fictions that had yet to be finished and posted on this site, and this chapter to this story. I'm scrambling to get everything fixed, I'm way behind in all my updating and I'm surprised I haven't gotten a mail box full of angry mail asking what's taking so long for me to update... I'm serious people send me angry mail when I take long to update. PLUS we had a power outage around were I live, so we had zero internet, cable, lights and hot water. I'm really sorry, events happened that were far beyond my control.**

**And for those of you who belong to Media miner I want you to know that I put more of my stories that are here on that site. You might want to check out my Media miner account, since there are stories that I've written that are posted only there, since FF.N won't allow them, and I belong to the Forum there so you might get a chance to chat with yours truly.**

**AND I AM NOW A COLLEGE STUDENT! I was accepted to my local Community College as a full time student and will even be taking writing courses! While I don't think I'll pick up being an author as a career, I will still be writing for this site.**

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

**Vash and Knives Baby Book**

**Chapter Five**

**Bath Time**

"Lets see here…fresh cloths, baby shampoo and soap, baby nail clippers, bath toys, diapers and powder…and lots and lots of towels and a mop near after the boys are done splashing around" Rem checked off each item that she had placed in the bathroom; she was glad that each crew members room had a personal bathroom, Vash and Knives seemed to like having competitions with each other to see who could flood the bathroom the fastest. The boys loved splashing each other and their adopted mother; Knives had a rather typical habit for a child his age, he had started to get a little over his habit of biting things and people since his teething was starting to become less painful to him. Now he had a brand new habit; he liked throwing toys and other things at people. The other day he had thrown one of his bottles at Steve's head and he screamed at the boy saying that he should know better; then he stormed out refusing to admit he was wrong for screaming at a baby who didn't know better, leaving Rem and the other crew members to try and consol a hysterical wailing Knives. Steve really had no patience when it came to the boys, and he already was afraid of them saying that they were monsters that they should have gotten rid of the moment they were born from one of the plants.

Sighing she checked that the water in the tub was not to cold or hot then she walked out of the bathroom to see the two boys playing with their toys. She could almost see little gold halos over their heads and feathery wings dawning their backs, how could Steve or anyone else for that matter see the twins as anything else other then sweet little angels? Smiling she walked over to the boys and kneeled down to their level; both boys had their pacifiers in their mouths, she really wished Mary hadn't given them to the boys, the little rubber parts could break off and they could choke on them…the boys kept managing to find them no matter were she tried to hide them, she couldn't give them back to Mary or throw them out, she didn't want to upset Mary. Still smiling she took the pacifiers out of their mouths "You boys ready for your baths?" Vash giggled his answer and Knives answered her by throwing his stuffed black cat at her head, the cat had a built in voice box so it meowed as it bounced off her head and landed on the floor behind her. Shaking her head she picked up both boys and carried them into the bathroom; she took off the light blue jackets and shorts that had become their regular attire and threw them in the hamper, then took their diapers off. Happy to be free of those strange puffy white things their foster mother put on them they began to wiggle around trying to keep out of Rem's reach.

"Like it or not you two, your getting baths" She managed to scoop the boys up and placed them into the tub. The water only went high enough to keep their legs bellow water, but not enough to where if either fell backwards there was a risk of possibly one of them drowning. She placed a few bath toys into the tub for the boys to play with as they took their bath and then set about washing Vash first, lucky for her that while the boys might splash and get everything wet, at least they liked getting baths. Vash giggled and played with a plastic sailboat that was floating around the water near him; he picked it up and started splashing water around as he hit the water with the sailboat, getting Rem soaked. "Hey Vash, your suppose to sail a sail boat not sink it" Rem joked taking the toy from him and placed it back on the water and continued to wash the blue eyed boy. She looked over at Knives who was playing with the rubber duck on his side of the tub. "You're both just babies…and you guys probably won't understand what I'm about to say but…" Rem finished scrubbing the younger of the twins and began rinsing the soap off "Back on Earth were I came from before coming on this ship; you use to ride sailboats on the water, or ride really big ships to get to other countries on the other side of the sea. I had someone I loved back on Earth and he said that if we ever got married he would take me on a ship for our honeymoon."

The raven haired woman finished rinsing off Vash and played with the sailboat and pushed it so it moved over to Knives, the blue eyed baby blinked at the boat and picked it up. "I guess in a way I did get to go on a ship and sail a sea even though he isn't with me for the trip…I'm riding a ship on a sea of stars" Rem smiled down at the two blond twins "When we get to the new world and we ever get ships and things built…I'll take you on a ship so you can see the sea, how does that sound to you two?" the boys being young didn't understand what their adopted mother was saying and began a splashing war. "Hey! Your getting me wet you two!" Rem said good naturedly putting one of the towels up to her to block the water, when the two was done with getting everything more soaked then it already was Rem washed and rinsed out Vash's hair. "Alright Vash your all done…you can play now while I wash your brother" Rem said giving Vash a rubber squeaky fish to play with. While Vash was the easies to wash Knives was always a problem with how he liked throwing things "Alright Knives it's your turn now" Rem said soaping up the washcloth, Knives made a mischievous noise and threw the rubber duck at Rem's head. The duck sailed through the air, landed on Rem's head with a loud squeak and fell on the floor in back of her.

"Now come on Knives, just a few minutes and this will all be over and you and Vash can have your afternoon nap" Rem said trying to get the blonder of the twins to stop squirming and stay still long enough for her to wash him. But being that Knives was a baby, with baby soft skin that became slippery when wet wasn't helping things, Knives slipped out of her reach every time. Knives giggled and squealed as he slipped out Rem's hands again; the young woman grabbed for the boy again and this time succeeded "I got you, you little trouble maker!" Rem joked holding the oldest of the twins, she scrubbed the boys and rinsed him off and began washing his hair. She didn't know if the boys heads were sensitive to touch or not; but for some reason both boys loved having their hair washed or brushed or whatever it was that had to be done with it. The older boy brought his big baby blue eyes up to look at his foster mother with his fist in his mouth; Rem looked down at him and smiled, both boys always did look adorable with their hair full of shampoo. She rinsed the boys off and then one at a time took them out of the tub and wrapped them each in a towel, she set them on the plush white bathroom rug "Now you two say still while I clean up the tub" but of course with babies staying still never agreed with them, and for two blond, humanoid planet twin boys who grew at a rate not normal to humans, this was just as true for them if not more.

While Rem washed out the tub she didn't witness one of the events that parents often waited for, Vash put his chubby hands on the floor and pushed himself to his feet. His legs not use to holding the weight of his body just yet he almost fell; but managed to stop himself just in time, he looked at his brother still sitting on the floor, still wrapped in a fluffy white towel, things were a little smaller from this height. Deciding to try the moving thing his adopted mother and those other people did when up like he was, he tried putting his chubby foot in front of him…and this time he did fall. However Rem was to absorbed in cleaning up to notice what the twins were up to at the moment, so she didn't see the youngest again push himself into a standing position again and this time was able to walk. Seeing his brother's first steps Knives decided to give walking a try too, however it took a few tries to stand before he could try at walking, but was soon walking out the door with his bother without Rem even noticing. The two boys walked out of the bathroom and out of the room and into the hall; but being as unsteady as they were on their un trained legs trying to keep their balance they made their legs move faster, and before they knew it even minutes before having taken their first steps they were now having their first run as they raced down the hall.

Liking the fast pace both boys laughed as they ran around the ships halls turning corners and running every place they saw. They ran through the empty cafeteria and past the medical bay near by; having so much fun they didn't see the figure in front of them as the turned another corner, but then again even thought they had learned walking and running all in one day, stopping was still going to take some practice as they crashed into the figure and topped over onto the floor. The boys looked up to see the large frame of a familiar brown haired man; both boys knew this man, he was the scary guy that liked to yell at them that their foster mother and the others had to stop from bullying them. Steve looked at the two naked baby boys sitting on the floor and threw them a disgusted look "And just what…are you two little _monsters_ doing?"

_888_

"VASH! KNIVES! WHERE ARE YOU TWO!" Rem ran around the ship looking for the two boys; she had only taken her eyes off them long enough to clean out the tub and she turned around to see them gone, the towels on the floor but the babies no where in sight. "BOYS! WHERE ARE YOU!" Her own panicked yelled were brought to a stop when two familiar wails came from the near by hall, along with yelling of a very familiar voice. Rem ran to the hall to see a naked Vash and Knives getting screamed at by Steve yet again.

"**_Just who the hell do you two think you are!_**" Steve bellowed not caring that the pair in front of him were crying their eyes out "**_Running around without any cloths on! Do you two have any kind of respect!_**" Rem ran over and gathered the two crying boys into her arms before turning her gaze to her fellow crewmate.

"Steve their only babies!" Rem tried once again to make Steve see reason.

"If their old enough to run around the ship, their old enough to know not to…to go **_streaking_** around the ship!" and with one last scowl to the children he dubbed as threats to the lives of everyone on board the SEEDS ship, he left to start the remaining work he had left to do on the ship. Rem was left to comfort the two crying boys.

"Its okay, its okay" she soothed holding the two close and watched as Steve walked down the hall before turning one last glare at the woman.

"Mark my words Saverem! When those two little monsters finally show their true colors, I'll be the first one in that line ready to remove them from this ship! And I don't mean through cold sleep!" Steve threatened.

"I won't let you! No one has the right to take the life of another!" Rem said "They would never do such a thing Steve, you and I both know it!" Steve glared one last time and left the woman to tend to the crying boys. However sadly within a years time both Rem's and Steve's words would ring true; while Rem would be correct on that "they" as in both boys would never do something as what Steve hinted at, Steve would be correct that while it wouldn't be both, but one of the boys would become a threat. And Steve himself for the one year worth of abuse to the twins; he had planted and sewn the seed of hate in the heart of one of the twins, and in doing so he would help bring about the very thing he was afraid of.

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

**Did anyone see what I added in here? Knives stuffed black cat was sort of my way of adding Kuro Neko Sama into my story, he appears in every episode so I would like him to at least appear in one or two chapters of this story. **

**I honestly believe that Steve is the reason why Knives is the way he is in the Anime, while finding Tessla's chopped up body was the reason in the Manga. However sometimes I go by the Manga and other times I go by the Anime. I honestly believe that if Steve hadn't beaten and been the way he was with Knives, and if things were explained more clearly to Knives about curtain things then he would have turned out okay. However Knives hates humans; and hate is not an emotion we have, people learn how to hate from those around them, and Steve gave Knives a lesson in hatred in more ways then one.**


	6. Watching Angels

My semesters almost over! Yay!

_**I'm not Nightow-Sensei…I wish I was a Mangaka but I'm not…and I don't think I'd ever make something as neat as Trigun so I don't own the Anime Trigun…Nightow-Sensei does**_

I'M BACK EVERYONE TO UPDATING THIS! And I'm going to be twenty on Sunday! That's May 20th! I'm going to be twenty on the twentieth! But I'm still going to be me! This coming September will also mark my fifth year as a writer of fan fiction! In those five years I have written so many fictions and reviews, grown as a writer and even made a friend or two! I will continue writing for mine and fellow fiction writers enjoyment.

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

**Vash****and Knives Baby Book**

**Chapter Six:**

**Watching Angels**

Rem smiled as she looked down at the two little baby boys, dressed in only their diapers and asleep in the crib in her room. The two little blonde angels were cooing and twitching in their sleep; the youngest on its side sucking its thumb while the oldest clutched his butterfly teething ring as he slept on his back. Rem toyed with the little mobile hanging above them with suns and planets…well there was only one planet left…the mobile was old, the one her mother had gotten her when she was a baby…it was broken after so many years and there was only one planet left along with three suns. It played her favorite song, the song she sang now to her two boys before they went to sleep for the nights or took their naps, or when she was in the recreation room surrounded by the trees, grass and flowers and everything was quite and peaceful.

Looking at them she remembered when they were born; she remembered watching the winged planet give birth to the two babies, there had been a glow of light too bright to look directly at. When the light passed there were wails coming from inside the reinforced glass chamber…crying babies. She had seen movement inside on the floor of the chamber and little shadows moving around the yellow fumes used by the plant as food. She had grabbed a suit and ran into the chamber as the other crew members got into theirs…and were picking up their guns. She had blocked their guns, their laser crosshairs glowing on her suit as she shook her head when one of them motioned her to move out of the way. They had given up and Rem had carried them out in her arms; she looked back at the planet woman, her black eyes looking at the two infants in her arms, her feathery wings flapping slightly, her sharp fangs slightly bared...warning not threatening, she was too weak from giving birth to attack. She was sacred but knew that the planet angel was worried for the babies. Rem had turned to her and said one thing: "I protect and care for them, don't worry"

She had promised the planet angel that, and she was keeping that promise. She thought it would be good to take the babies to see their mother one time and allow her to see how big they had gotten. She couldn't take the babies and not allow their mother to see them, which would be cruel. She had run into the chamber to protect the babies because their mother had been too weak from giving birth to protect them from the gun wielding crew. She had also taken them to protect the babies from being killed by fearful crew members. When the two boys had been born the whole crew had been sacred of them…now all of them aside from Steve liked them. Mary felt like an aunt and loved playing with them especially Knives, Joey felt like a father whenever he held them in his arms even thought he felt like he wasn't a good father figure for the little ones. Rowan was fine with them but…he liked the babies but wished Knives wouldn't grab his glasses or throw things around.

Rem smoothed Knives platinum blonde hair and looked over at Vash who was whimpering in his sleep. He whimpered and fussed before turning over on his other side and snuggled into Knives. As if sensing his brother's discomfort he turned over to his side to face Vash, their foreheads touching, Vash quieted and snuggled closer not making another sound. Rem smiled at the scene before her and leaned down to them, kissing them both on their heads, their soft downy hair tickling her lips before walking away to get ready for bed.

She never saw the soft glow of blue light outline the two babies as tiny white feathered wings grew from their small shoulder blades, making them appears as baby angels…before they melted back into their bodies.

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

**I haven't rusted a bit! Sorry about not updating for so long, school is cruel when it comes to eating up time. **


End file.
